Gamla
The gamla are a race of bipedal humanoids who appear to be a cross between a half-giant and a camel. These sturdy nomads travel in small communities throughout the deserts they call home, always seeking new sources of water and shelter. Physical Description: Gamla tower over 8 feet tall, with long, gangly arms and legs and thick torsos. Their backs appear somewhat lumpy and misshapen due to the fatty stores of moisture and nutrients they carry in the humps on their backs. Society: Gamla are nomadic herdsman and traders, always seeking the next horizon. They typically travel in groups consisting of 4 to 5 extended families, each with their own specialty they bring to the tribe. Oftentimes it is the responsibility of younger male gamla to leave the tribe and seek out a mate to bring a fresh influx of blood and skills into the community. Relations: Gamla are a calm and good-natured people and get along well with most other races, though the frantic pace of many human settlements is sometimes unsettling to the gamla, who tend to move at the pace nature dictates. Alignment and Religion: Gamla tend towards neutral alignments, as their slower-paced upbringing often teaches them to approach everything with a calm and measured mindset. Adventurers: Many young gamla who leave their tribes in search of a mate or skillset stumble upon the adventuring life almost by accident. Their large size makes them favored caravan guards, both for their ability to see above crowds and for the intimidation factor provided by their bulk. Others naturally gravitate towards established adventuring groups since the close-knit nature and generally open minds of such people tend to make the gamla feel at home. Gamla Racial Traits * +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, –2 Dexterity: Gamla are tough and hardy, with calm and focused natures, but their large and ungainly bodies are somewhat slow and clumsy. * Essence-Born: Gamla are humanoids with the akashic subtype. * Large: Gamla are Large and take a –1 size penalty to AC and attack rolls, a –4 size penalty on stealth checks, and gain a +1 size bonus to their CMB and CMD. In addition, a gamla’s large size gives them a natural reach of 10 ft. * Speed: Gamla have a base land speed of 30 feet. * Undersized Weapons: The gamla have crude ungulate hands which make it difficult for them to wield properly sized weapons. As such, gamla’s ability to wield manufactured weapons is determined as though the gamla were one size category smaller than they actually are. * Desert Strider: A gamla moves through nonmagical difficult terrain in desert environments at normal speed. * Endurance: Gamla’s ability to store fatty, moisture rich deposits in their bodies allows them to sustain themselves through harsh and extended conditions. Gamla gain Endurance as a bonus feat. * Bonus Essence: Gamla have a natural connection to the unique power of akasha and start play with 1 bonus essence point in their pool. * Spit (Ex): Once per minute a gamla can regurgitate some of the contents of its stomach, spitting the disgusting phlegm that results at a single enemy within 10 feet as a swift action. The target must succeed at a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 level + Con modifier) or be sickened for 1d4 rounds. The gamla can invest essence into this ability as though it were a veil; for each point of essence invested, the save DC of the spit attack increases by 1 and the duration is extended by 1 round. * Languages: Gamla begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Gamla with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Elven, Giant, Gnome, and Terran. Favored Class Options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Barbarian: Increase fast movement bonus by 1 foot (only effective in increments of 5). * Bard: Increase bonus to Knowledge skills from bardic knowledge by +1/4. * Cleric: Gain +1/4 use of channel energy. * Daevic: Gain +1/5 point of essence. * Druid: Add +1/2 to wild empathy checks made to influence creatures from desert environments. * Fighter: Gain +1/4 bonus to CMB rolls against targets affected by your spit ability. * Guru (Akasin): Add +1/4 to CMB rolls made with weapons from the polearm fighter weapon training group. * Ranger: Increase favored terrain bonuses by +1/4 (Desert or Plains only). * Rogue: Increase trapfinding bonus by +1/2 in pyramids and desert environments. * Sorcerer: Add one spell known from the sorcerer spell list. This spell must have the Fire descriptor and be at least one level below the highest spell level the sorcerer can cast. * Vizier: Gain +1/5 point of essence. * Warder: Add +1/4 bonus to attack rolls made with shields. * Wizard: Increase caster level for Fire spells by +1/3. Alternate Gamla Alqarn (Rhinofolk) Alqarn are fiercely strong and quick to anger, valuing family and friendship above all else. An alqarn who believes a loved one is threatened will fight to the death without a second thought. * Ability Modifiers: +2 Str, +2 Con, –2 Wis * Slow and Steady: Alqarn have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. * Ferocity: Once per day, when an alqarn is brought below 0 hit points but not killed, they can fight on for 1 more round as if disabled. At the end of their next turn, unless brought to above 0 hit points, they immediately fall unconscious and begins dying. This replaces the endurance racial trait. * Gore: Alqarn are known for the mighty horn that grows from their snout. This horn grants them a gore natural attack dealing 1d8 damage. The alqarn can invest essence into this ability as though it were a veil; the alqarn’s gore gains an enhancement bonus equal to the amount of essence invested. If at least three points of essence are invested in this ability, the alqarn sprouts a secondary horn just behind the first that enhances their destructive capacity, increasing the base damage of their gore to 2d6. This replaces the desert strider and spit racial traits. Feelkha (Elephantfolk) Feelkha are stern and slow-tempered being who value study and reason above all else. Their great size and hardy constitution is often perceived as being strangely at odds with their studious nature. * Ability Modifiers: +2 Con, +2 Int, –2 Dex * Slow and Steady: Feelkha have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. * Trunk: Feelkha have long, flexible proboscises that can be used to carry items. While they cannot wield weapons with these trunks, they can use them to retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their persons as a swift action. The feelkha can invest essence into this ability as though it were a veil; when at least one point of essence is invested in their trunk, they gain a slam natural attack dealing 1d6 damage. This trunk is treated as a magical weapon for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. For each additional point of essence invested, the feelkha’s trunk gains a new special ability in the following order: reach, disarm, grab, constrict. Once all of these abilities have been unlocked, any further essence invested increases the damage dealt by the trunk by one size category per point of essence. This replaces the desert strider and spit racial traits. Category:Source: Akashic Mysteries